godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 140
Chapter 140 is the 140th chapter of The God of High School Webtoon. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Martial Arts and Charyeok Used Martial Arts and Charyeok in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Summary Lee Soo-Jin returns with a defeated Uma. She is distracted by Han Dae-Wi, Jin Pum-Gwang, and Baek Seung-Chul while the false king attacks her from her blind side. Right Horn launches an attack on her using Pacho Fan which she manages to block, but is then held in place using Dae-Wi's Borrowed Power. While trapped, Uma launches an attack with the Pacho Fan that Soo-Jin barely manages to neutralize. In this time, Dae-Wi has created bubbles using his Borrowed Power and taken all of the bystanders except for Uma and Right Horn away. When Soo-Jin prepares to use Pandora to neutralize Dae-Wi's Borrowed Power, she begins gasping for air. Yu Mi-Ra then summons Yeo-Po Bong-Seon's horse to take Uma and Right Horn away. Baek Seung-Chul explains that the force of Uma's attack with the Pacho fan created a vacuum, leaving no breathable air for Soo-Jin to intake. He notes that only Uma was strong enough to do so as Right Horn's attack did not have the same effect. Suddenly, as the group is flying away, a nephilim appears and is about to attack all the defenseless humans when Uma lunges at him, killing him. As she falls back to the ground near Soo-Jin, she says her final goodbyes to Right Horn as her arm disintegrates. She tells him to survive for her. As she is falling, Seung-Chul appears to catch her, telling her that his father once told him to never leave a girl alone that has given him her heart. When they reach the ground, angels surround them when a vast explosion occurs. All of the others manage to make it to safety with Jin Mo-Ri nowhere to be found. Park Il-Pyo wakes up at the foot of the real Nine-Tails Guardian. Nine-Tails explains that his right-hand servant brought Il-Pyo to him while Il-Pyo was sleeping. He further explains that his servant is now just a low-level monster and that the only difference between Demons and Gods is that Demons are Gods that the Gods don't like. He then recounts on his past when he fled from the Heavenly Realm before splitting himself into body and soul because of how severe his wounds were. He sent his soul to the Human Realm to find a host while his body stayed in the Sage Realm. His soul finally found someone worth having as a host which happened to be Il-Pyo's grandfather. However, his grandfather couldn't handle the power nor could his son after that, both dying tragic deaths. So, the Nine-Tails wound up with Il-Pyo. He grew with Il-Pyo since Il-Pyo was a baby until one day he got mixed together with a vicious soul, referring to Taek Jae-Kal. When his soul left the vicious soul it split into several pieces. The Nine-Tails, left without a full soul began to slip out of consciousness until Il-Pyo appeared to him with a piece of his soul. The Nine-Tails Guardian then orders Il-Pyo to make a direct contract with him. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Sage Realm Arc